User blog:Omega X.23/Episode 21: The Day Ninjago Stood Still plot synopsis
Hello everyone! As you may know, the new 'Stone Warrior' series is now airing on a few channels. Just earlier today, I watched episode 21, and decided to share what the episode is about. A few tantalizing hints: Garmatron is introduced(at least the transformation is starting), the Serpentine are trapped(again) and I see no relevance of the story to the title of this episode. Well, to learn more, read on! SPOILER ALERT! The episode starts with you climbing Skales' tail and it zooms out to reveal him talking to the Serpentine, one of the generals placed a crown with a sapphire in the middle on Skales' head and another one gave him his staff. The ex-second-in-command declares himself Snake King(does it remind you of something we've seen before in episode 6?) and "As my first order,"(and his last)"we shall burrow under Ninjago city and bury the people of Ninjago! Just like they done to us!" In other words, he wants to bring down Ninjago City. It continues with Lylod being trained by the ninjas. He is blindfolded and advised to use his ears. The result? He defeats all four easily, toppling down Darreth's "earned" trophys, much to his horror. The camera zooms out of the room and pans up 4 floors onto the Destiny Bounty. Sensei Wu is looking at a old photo, showing him, Garmadon(before his transformation) and Misako. Misako enters, revealing that she had complied a research on the Green Ninja's prophecy. Looking at the photo, she says to forget the past and focus on the future. It is revealed that Misako and Sensei Wu have feelings for one another, and the story takes a turn towards the 'romantic' side. Both parties are interrupted by a tremor, followed by another. The news indicates that this earthquake is not ordinary and advised everyone to be evacuated. The ninjas wrongly suspect that this is the work of Lord Garmadon, and sends the falcon to look for the cause. The story now turns to Lord Garmadon climbing a impossibly high cliff. When he reached the top, he is greeted by a higher cliff. Furious, he demands to know why he is doing so and why the Overlord is commanding him. The Overlord replies that he is the key to a plan he has been plotting since the beginning of time and that the power to control Ninjago lies on top of the cliff. Much to his fury, Garmadon has no choice but to continue climbing... The Serpentine are burrowing and burrrowing...until they hit a wall that they "can't burrow through"., much to Skales fury. The wall is decorated with drawings. Skales, out of curiosity, pushes the button on the wall. It slides open, revealing a large chamber. After pulling a lever, lights in the form of carved scorpions lighted up, revealing a LEGO terracotta army, much to my amusement. Great Devourer's venom drips down the ceiling, bringing the army to life. Skales quoted a famous quote from Star Wars (IT'S A TRAP!!!!) before bringing the Serpentine to battle. Of course, they are defeated. The stone army marches towards the entrance and the entrance wall closed behind them, with Skales shouting "NO!!!" and the camera zooming out rapidly, I could not help feeling sorry for Skales. The earthquake shook Ninjago city to the core(literally). After helping a poodle and its owner(Professor Umbridge XD) reunite, Misako tells the group urgently that the earthquake was foretold and is only the start of the rise of something more sinister. Jay(laughing nervously):"Er...where did you find the stone warrior again?" Misako: "Under the city" All:"Oh dear..." Barely a second after the conversation, the Stone Army erupted from the cracks. As usual, a little humor here and there, finding the Postman hiding under a postbox, the news reporter's cameraman running away etc...The ninjas decided to evacuate the people of Ninjago using the Destiny Bounty and the top of a skyscraper as a evacuation point. As the people of Ninjago hurries towards the building, the ninjas barricades the doors and buys time. However, during the stampede, Misako lost her research and finds it missing only on the Destiny Bounty. She rushes to save it. Once Sensei Wu finds out, he rushes to follow her. In the end, Nya is forced to take off without Misako and Sensei. Misako manages to retrieve her research with the help of Sensei Wu, and the Stone Army corners them in a room with a broken window. It is revealed that Sensei Wu taught Misako Spinzitsu, and they tries to defeat the army, with no avail. They are forced to jump from the window, landing safely in the Bounty. With a grunt, Garmadon manages to reach the top. Meeting his gaze was a gigantic clock. The Overlord explains that the clock counts down to the final battle between good and evil and can only be activated when someone wears the Helmet of Shadows. Garmadon eagerly reaches for it, only to be warned by the Overlord that there is no stopping the countdown. Garmadon puts on the Helmet, now on his way to becoming Garmatron, and now with control over the Overlord's Army. The clock starts its countdown...... Omega X Category:Blog posts